


Сияние

by mara333



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: Дженсен смотрит на беременную жену





	Сияние

Все оказалось правдой. Ну, знаете, все эти разговоры о том, что беременные женщины выглядят иначе. Не то чтобы Дженсен им не верил, просто не задумывался. А сейчас он смотрел на жену и понимал: правда. Она осталась той же, какой была всегда: те же глаза, нос, губы, тот же овал лица, те же руки – но все немного другое. В ее взгляде теперь виделось какое-то высшее знание, этакая ласковая мудрость, которая передавалась и Дженсену, когда он смотрел в глаза Данниль. В такие моменты он не мог сдержаться и целовал жену, давая знать, что понимает, что тоже чувствует это. И губы тоже слегка изменились, в уголках теперь таилась улыбка, как искорка, которую то видишь, то нет, но она всегда там.  
– Что ты делаешь? – спросила Данниль, поглядывая на него сверху.  
– Смотрю, – честно ответил Дженсен.  
– И куда же ты смотришь? – Данниль перевернула страницу и удобнее устроилась спиной на подушке.  
Двигалась она теперь тоже чуть-чуть по-другому, плавно завершая каждый жест, в каждом ее движении была какая-то… мягкость, Дженсен не мог подобрать другого слова. Он мысленно посмеялся над собой: с такой ценной ношей, наверное, не побудешь слишком резким.  
Дженсен чуть приподнял голову с бедра Данниль и отодвинул ткань платья, чтобы прижаться губами к коже. Данниль улыбнулась, не отрывая взгляда от журнала, в глазах появились озорные искорки. Дженсен тоже улыбнулся, чуть потерся небритой щекой, стараясь не царапать сильно, и потянул ткань выше, оголяя округлившийся живот. Подался вперед на оставшиеся пару дюймов и провел по животу кончиком носа. Данниль тихонько хихикнула:  
– Щекотно.  
Дженсен поцеловал то же самое место, отодвинулся, чтобы увидеть реакцию жены, и в этот момент прямо перед его носом кожа на животе Данниль натянулась острым бугорком и снова разгладилась. Данниль охнула.  
– Кажется, ей понравилось, – улыбнулся Дженсен, вновь устраивая голову на бедре жены. Он еще раз огладил взглядом ее лицо, плечи, грудь, убеждаясь в подмеченных изменениях и подыскивая слово, которое могло бы описать все их в целом.  
– Ну что ты смотришь? – спросила Данниль с улыбкой, откладывая журнал.  
И Дженсен понял.  
– Ты сияешь.


End file.
